It is now common practice for businesses, corporations, corporate executives and other business professionals to communicate with clients, offices, and employees using conference calls. A conference call is a telephone call in which the calling party wishes to have more than one called party involved. Participants are typically able to call in to the conference call by dialing a telephone number that connects to a conference bridge, which is a central server or type of equipment that links telephone lines and maintains the various communications paths to client devices being used by parties to participate in the conference. Businesses commonly use a specialized service provider who maintains the conference bridge, or who provides the phone numbers and passwords that participants dial to access the meeting or conference call. Common applications of conference calls are client meetings or sales presentations, project meeting and updates, team meetings, training classes and communication with employees who work in different locations. Often, especially in large corporations, a person may have multiple conference call meetings scheduled for a single day, with a high potential of having calls scheduled back to back in each day. As with in-person meetings, conference calls may run over an allotted amount of time, causing problems for the person with the scheduled back to back calls and for other participants joining any of the scheduled conference calls.